Je te tiens
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: « Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichette, le premier de nous deux qui rira sera une TAPETTE ! » Petit OS complêtement déjanté sur la fin de la guerre. HPDM et ADTJLV


Voilà ce qui se passe quand je suis malade et qu'on me met des feuilles blanches et un stylo à disposition. Merci de ne pas me frapper.

Je vous aime

MAD

Ps : à la base je voulais le mettre en OS de Noël mais ma conscience tyranique a pris le dessus sur ma personne. Alors tous en rythme s'il vous plaît : « MERRY CHRISTMAS, (ding ding ding ding)… EVERYONE ! »

……………………………………

Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichette, le premier de nous deux qui rira sera une ta-pette.

Il était près de huit heures du soir lorsque le Lord Noir, j'ai nommé Celui-qui-agaçait-tout-le-monde-à-force-de-ne-pas-pouvoir-prononcer-son-nom, le feu Voldemort fit son entrée dans le bureau du directeur le plus cinglé et le plus celèbre de l'école de Poudlard j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore.

Le maître incontesté des forces du mal s'avança d'un pas non assuré devant la porte du bureau d'Albus. Il avait déjà explosé la statue lui bouchant le passage et tué le dernier elfe de maison restant mais il doutait fortement de sa détermination à connaître l'issue de cette guerre. Tuer des tas de gens avait été bien plus fun qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé mais en même temps, descendre dans l'estime de son Albie le faisait cruellement souffrir. Eh oui ! Derrière cette masse informe et dépourvue de nez se cache un cœur !

Tom pris son courage à deux .. ahem.. enfin bref, saisissant l'Hypogriffe par les plumes il poussa d'un geste large la porte de bois et se présenta devant Dumbledore. Restant ainsi quelque minute pour ménager son effet il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de l'absurdité de la situtation et s'exclama de son ton guttural.

Bonjour.

Salut Tom. Tu va rester planté là encore longtemps ou tu viens t'asseoir ?

Voldemort avança d'un pas majestueux jusqu'à la chaise indiquée par Dumbledore et prit place face à lui. Puis d'un mouvement rapide du poignet dans les airs, il fit se refermer la lourde porte en saule cogneur massif. Si lourde qu'il du s'y reprendre à trois fois, menaçant d'y perdre quelques doigts. Une fois cette tâche executée il annonça.

« Je sais à présent pourquoi tu veux me voir Albie et je suis content. »

« Moi de même Tomichou. Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Arrète avec ça tu m'horripile ! »

« Avoue que tu adore ça ! En tous cas… tu adorais ça du temps de notre folle jeunesse ! »

« Ce n'était pas des bonbons… »

« Peut importe ! Goûte au moins ! »

Voldemort avança prudemment sa main vers le paquet que lui tendait Dumbledore. Albus lui fit alors un grand sourire bienveillant et attendit qu'il se décide.

« On va pas attendre la saint Godric par Merlin ! » pensa-t-il tout en continuant à sourire, ce qui devenait plutôt flippant.

Après avoir fouillé au fond du sachet, Voldemort se décida à attraper deux petites sphères d'un jaune translucide et se les enfourna dans la bouche. Enfin, se les enfourna dans cette estafilade noire et effrayante qui lui sert d'orrifice buccal.

Cette même estafilade se tordit soudainement en un rictus des plus traumatisant. Le Seigneur des Tenèbres, porta ses mains à sa gorge et renversa sa tête vers l'arrière se tordant le cou. Ses yeux étaient revulsés et il suffocait dans un cri muet. Dumbledore bondit de sa chaise et s'arqua au-dessus de son bureau, les mains tendue vers Voldemort, dans le but apparent de venir à son secours.

« Par Merlin Tom ! Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive ! »

Ledit Tom se redressa d'un coup et fit craquer les jointures de sa nuque.

« Du calme Bi-bie !… Je déconne.. »

Il arqua son absence de sourcil en un geste teinté d'ironie. Aaah, ce qu'on peut se marrer à faire semblant de crever ! Albus se rassit alors rapidement devant un Tom tout sourire.

« Et puis arrête de me parler de Merlin sinon je risque de m'étrangler pour de bon… »

« Bien bien.. Je suis désolé.. je me suis un peu emporté.. c'est à dire que je viens de donner quelques bonbons à Harry Potter. »

« Oh, dans ce cas j'aurais mieux fait de tomber par terre et de rester allongé sur le sol. J'aurais peut-être eu une chance de voir mon petit Potty qui manque tellement à son tonton Voldy. »

Dumbledore eut un regard attendri et ses cils battaient imperceptiblement.

« Tu serais surtout passé entre les mains de Pom-pom à ton plus grand désarroi mon cher. »

« Oh non pas ça ! », s'exclama Voldemort avec un grand sourire.

Dumbledore soupira alors, semblât-il de bonheur. Sacré Tom et ses vannes ! Puis, aussi soudainement que Voldemort avait feint l'agonie, il joint ses mains et prit un air mortellement serieux. Il s'arqua legèrement au-dessus de son bureau et Tom en fit de même. Le bouche d'Albus se trouvait à quelques centimètre du nez, s'il en eût un, du Lord Noir. Et c'est avec une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il annonça :

« Alors, on joue ? »

« D'accord Albie. Mais d'abord je voudrai te confier quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. »

Dumbledore se rapprocha encore de Voldemort pour que ce dernier puisse lui glisser ces quelques paroles à l'oreille :

« Albie ? »

« Oui.. ? », murmura ce dernier dans un souffle.

« Je n'ai pas de barbichette. »

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux du vieil homme. Voldemort se rassis confortablement sur sa chaise l'air satisfait. Dumbeldore se rassis à son tour et jaugea son adversaire.

« Je ne te connais que trop bien Tom. Et je te répondrais sincèrement que tu n'as pas le droit de tricher. Car.. c'était bien une tentative de tricherie me trompe-je ? »

« Tu te trompe en effet. Ce n'est que la simple…comment dirais-je.. verité ! », répondit ledit Tom en tripotant une barbe imaginaire de ses longs doigts cadavériques.

Dumbledore retint de justesse un fou-rire et admira encore une fois la traîtrise de « son » Tom. Monsieur j'ai-une-tronche-de-serpent-shooté-à-l'acide Jedusor semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Le rouge de ses yeux devenait vermeil, presque brillant. Dumbledore se surpris à s'attendrir devant ce grand méchant mué en petit garçon.

« Écoute mon cher Tom, je t'en aurais bien fait pousser une mais il semble que mes sortilèges glissent comme de l'eau sur cette peau.. incroyablement.. diaphane. »

Dumbledore passa un doigt le long de sa propre joue comme hypnotisé par la vision de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-çi baissa la tête, comme gêné, et dit d'une petite voix effarouchée qui jura superbement avec son habituel ton guttural.

« Arrète un peu Albibounet, tu va me faire rougir. »

Dumeldore camoufla son rire dans sa barbe. Il tenta alors de reprendre le contôle de lui-même, une petite lueur amusée brillant au fond de ses yeux.

« Trève de plaisanterie Tomichou. Passon aux choses serieuses ! »

Dumbledore s'avança vers Voldemort tendant sa main vers son menton. Le Lord noir en fit de même et il saisirent exactement au même moment le menton de leur vis-à-vis. C'est alors qu'il repètèrent d'une même voix, le ton neutre et l'amusement dans le regard.

« Je te tiens…. »

« ..tu me tiens… »

« Par la barbi… »

« ..chèèèèèteeuh »

« .. Le premier »

« …de nous deux.. »

« ..qui rira.. »

« .. aura une.. »

« TA.. »

« ..PETTE ! »

Un lourd silence retomba sur les deux participants qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux (1). Tom parla le premier d'une voix particulièrement légère qui lui allait à ravire selon Albus.

« Dis-moi Bi-bie, tu crois que je devrai me laisser pousser les sourcils ? »

« Salaud » pensa Dumbledore en référenant un sourire. Il était au comble de la joie d'avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille dans ce jeu trop élaboré pour un esprit normal, mais d'une certaine manière il craignait un peu pour sa peau (1). Voldychou commençait terriblement fort et semblait réellement redoutable.

« Je n'en sais rien Tomichou. Mais des dread, ça pour sûr ça t'irait super bien ! »

Si Harry et Draco, uniques élèves demeurants au château après la grande fuite due à l'arrivée de Voldemort, avaient seulement su comment se décidait leur destin et la fin de la guerre à quelques pas d'eux, ils en auraient été certainement mortifiés. Mais pour le moment, ils jouaient au strip-Uno dans la chambre du préfet Malfoy. (2)

2) On va dire que Draco ne sait pas jouer au poker.

« Encore perdu Pottter. Arrête tout de suite d'enlever cette chaussette et vire moi plutôt ton T-shirt. »

« De quel droit me l'ordonne-tu espèce de Draco Malfoy ? »

« J'ai gagné, je décide. Alors grouille-toi avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.. »

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas déjà il ajouta :

« .. avec les dents. »

Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient partis dans une grande conversation sur les jeux de cartes moldus lorsque le Seigneur des Tenèbres se rapprocha imperceptiblement du directeur de Poudlard. Son « genou » frôla celui d'Albus et il dit d'une voix suave :

« Tu te rappelle de notre première « vrai rencontre » Albie ? »

Les joues de Dumbledore devinrent cramoisies et il s'exclama le regard troublé :

« T'as pas le droit de me toucher Tom ! C'est pas dans les règles ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si c'est dans les rêgles, tiens je vais te le mont… »

L'espace d'un court instant Voldemort s'était écarté de Dumbledore et avais laché son menton. Le regard du vieil homme s'illumina. Tom Jedusor se tourna tranquilement et dit d'une voix posée.

« T'as gagné c'est ça ? »

« Yep. »

« Et on a le droit à combien de manche ? »

« Trois en tout. »

« Ok. Alors accroche-toi Bi-bie parce que ça va faire mal… »

Voldemort s'approcha vivement de Dumbledore et ils saisirent d'un même geste le menton de l'autre. Puis il récitèrent à nouveau la contine.

Quelques mètres plus hauts…

« T'as vraiment des pantalons trop taille basse Potter, c'est indécent. »

« La ferme Malfoy. »

« Tu connais l'utilisation d'une ceinture ? »

« La ferme Malfoy. »

« Si tu veux je peux te chercher le mode d'emploi… »

« La ferme Malfoy. Joue au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. »

Draco soupira et s'assit en tailleur avant d'abattre une enième carte.

« Changement de couleur Potter… et je ne parlais pas pour toi. »

Dans le mile, Harry prit une teinte cramoisie. Draco trouva que ça lui allait vraiment bien cet air de vierge effarouchée. C'est alors que le petit pote Potty en décida autrement et posa sa denière carte sur le jeu.

« T'as encore perdu ! jubila-t-il. »

« Je sais Potter pas besoins de me le dire, je ne suis pas con tout de même. »

« Et puisque tu n'as plus de chaussette ni de chaussures, tu vire ton t-shirt ! »

Draco s'éxecuta dans un mouvement langoureux. Les joues du Survivant s'empourprèrent violemment. Une fois le T-shirt bleu passé au-dessus de sa tête, Draco l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste négligent. Puis il se remit à détailler les fines hanches d'Harry.

« Ya pas à dire Potter, tes pantalons sont vraiment trop bas. »

« Ya pas à dire Malefoy, tu es vraiment trop… »

Le regard de brun qu'il avait forcé à rester fixé sur les chevilles du blond remonta lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement.

« Trop… »

Il détaillait ses cuisses musclées, sa taille fine ses hanches étroites, ses abdominaux bien dessinés.

« Trop.. heu… »

Son torse imberbe, ses clavicules apparentes, sa peau si fine, si pâle.

« Trop..trop.. »

Ses épaules larges, sa gorge offerte, ses machoires détendues, ses pomettes hautes, son nez fin

« Heu.. ahem.. heu.. »

Son regard brûlant, ses yeux gris clair cerclés de noir. Regard qui était présentement braquée sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie du brun. Et ce dernier se dit avec jugeotte que ses pantalons n'était pas uniquement trop bas mais aussi trop étroit…

« Oui ? Je suis trop quoi Potter ? demanda Draco d'une voix sensuelle. »

Harry n'osa pas redemander le début de sa propre question de peur de passer pour un abruti. Il décida néenmoins de se taire définitivement avant de sortir une très grosse connerie.

« Je vois… fit Draco en détaillant à son tour le brun. Son regard argent se posa alors à nouveau sur l'entre-jambe de son camarade. »

« Au fait Potter, même si ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.. fait un peu attention, je vois tout ton jeu. »

Harry redressa ses cartes d'un geste maladroit et il lui sembla que même ses tempes prenaient feu.

« Allez mon petit Potty. Joue, et tu verras… »

Cela faisait bien dix minute que Dumbledore et Voldemort ne s'étaient rien dit. Ils se contentaient de se regarder dans les yeux et cela leur suffisait amplement. Dumbledore avait proposé des bonbons au citron à Tom qui n'avait pas refusé. Ils avaient donc dégusté leurs friandises en silence, tout en s'observant. Voldemort pris soudainement la parole d'une voix très basse.

« Albus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Réponds-moi franchement. Tu me préférais avant n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'avais le physique avantageux de Tom et pas cet aspect… pour le moins monstrueux ? »

Le regard de Dumbledore se voilà de tendresse et il avança sa main vers celle de son ami.

« Bien sûr que non Tom. Je t'aime, tel que tu es. »

Les doigts de leur main libre se cherchèrent et s'entrelacèrent.

« Tant mieux, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce, Parce que j'en avais un peu marre de me raser tous les matins. »

Dumbledore de pu retenir un léger rire. Il baissa alors soudainement le regard et lâcha la main du Seigneur de Tenèbres. Ce dernier se leva très lentement les yeux ronds (si cela était possible, mais il semblait que cette soirée regorgeait de surprise).

« J'ai gagné… Attends deux minutes… j'ai vraiment gagné ? »

« Oui Tom. Tu as vraiment gagné. »

Voldemort poussa alors un petit cri victorieux et se lança d'un un déhanché endiablé.

« J'ai gangé, yay ! J'ai vraiment gagné, yay ! »

Dumbledore le détailla d'un œil appréciateur puis éleva la voix pour couvrir celle de Voldychou et interrompre sa danse de la victoire (il était d'ailleurs toujours aussi souple que lors de leur folle jeunesse).

« Ce n'est pas pour calmer soudainement ton accès de joie puisque cela ne me déplaît pas, bien au contraîre, mais on à encore une manche sur la planche. »

Voldemort s'arrêta subitement de danser comme un damné et revint s'asseoir devant Dumbledore l'air décidé.

« Tu as raison Albus, finissons ce que nous avons commencé. »

Les deux amis se prirent affecteusement leur menton respectif et de sa main libre, Voldemort saisis la main d'Albus.

« Je peux ? »

Dumbledore lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Il recitèrent alors pour la troisième et dernière fois, la comptine qui scèllerait leur destin. Et même si elle était présage d'un futur peut-être sombre, un futur ou ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais, ils préféraient oublier cela quelques instants et savourer ces moments de paix. Albus parla alors avec une voix tout à fait normale.

« Tu savais que Snape n'était pas gay ? »

Dans la chambre de Draco, Harry avait encore fois gagné la partie. Draco avait alors lentement retiré son pantalon sous le regard ébahis du Survivant. Lorsqu'il avait sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche, Harry avait détourné les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Draco de se coucher à plat ventre par terre pour camoufler une bosse plutôt gênante. Lorsqu'Harry avait à nouveau eu le courage de regarder le blond, ce dernier le fixait droit dans les yeux en balançant ses mangifiques jambes d'avant en arrière.

« C'est à toi de jouer Potty.. »

Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, deux amis discutaient avec frénésie. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il s'agissait du grand Albus Dumbledore et du tant redouté Lord Voldemort.

« Je te promets Tom, je suis sure qu'ils vont gagner cette fois! »

« Allons ne dis pas de bêtise Albus ! Ils n'ont strictement aucune chance ! »

« N'oublie pas qu'ils ont un bon jeu, et un capitaine d'exeption ! »

« Leur capitaine ! Albie enfin, laisse moi rire HAHAH… »

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la pièce. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'arrondirent alors que ceux de Voldemort se levèrent au ciel. Albus se leva très lentement de son siège en murmurant faiblement.

« Alors ça y est. Je veux dire, ça y est vraiment Tom. »

Voldemort avait baissé les yeux un instant puis les avais relevés et regardait à présent Dumbledore, sa main toujours étroitement liée à la sienne.

« Oui, ça y est vraiment Albus. »

Les prunelles rouges semblèrent s'allumer d'une nouvelle lumière. Le bonheur donnait à Voldemort un air particulièrement effrayant. Mais Albus trouvait qu'il était le plus beau du monde en cette minute. Il ne prit même pas la peine de contourner son bureau : il sauta dessus à pieds joins avant de se lancer dans les bras se son ami.

« On a gagné Tom ! On a gagné ! Nous sommes libres ! »

Il s'étreignirent fortement et de cette image effarante et pour le moins traumasitsante ressortait une sorte de chaleur. C'était par vagues qu'une intense euphorie les submergèrent. C'est alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent à pleine « bouche », heureusement bien protégés des âmes sensibles par les quatres mur du bureau de Dumbledore.

Un peu plus loin, dans une chambre de prefet..

Harry n'avait pas vraiment pris la phrase de Draco dans son premier sens. En effet, lorsque le Serpentard lui avait lancé un regard de braise en lui disant « fait ce que tu veux maintenant » il ne comprit pas que le Serpentard parlait de ses cartes et non de lui-même. Harry s'était alors littéralement jeté sur le blond et lui dévorait présentement la bouche. Draco se recula un peu surpris par les folles ardeur du brun.

« Bah alors Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? »

« Q..quoi ? Je croyais que… je.. oh merde ne me dit pas que tu parlais du jeu.. oh putain je suis tellement désolé…oh merde je suis tellement con ! Pardonne-moi ! »

Harry se leva vivement et commença à ramasser ses vêtements tout en bredouillant des excuses.

« Je suis terriblement désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.. je vais me tirer maintenant.. oublies ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plaît… »

Draco reprit soudainement ses esprits. Il se leva d'un bond félin et plaqua Harry contre la porte de sa chambre, heureusement encore fermée. Il colla son corps contre celui du brun de façon à ce que ce dernier ressente bien l'état d'excitation dans lequel était. Il commença doucement à onduler contre lui et murmura dans le creu de son oreille.

« Qui t'as demandé de partir Potter ? »

« Mais je.. je croyais que.. je enfin.. »

« Harry ? Tais-toi s'il te plaît. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de partir. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tes intentions étaient bien celle que j'imaginais. Et visiblement (Draco descendit ses mains contres les hanches du brun) c'est le cas. Alors viens finir ce que tu as commencé. »

Il prit Harry par la main et l'attira vers son lit. Puis il se tourna une dernière fois et lui lança.

« Et au fait, Harry ? Je ne parle certainement pas du jeu… »

Dans une autre pièce quelques mètres plus bas, Tom et Albus savouraient les prémices de la fin de la guerre. Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils faisaient des projets d'avenir, puisque à présent il y en avait un. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à une pendule moldue accrochée dans on bureau et se rendit compte que ça faisait déjà 2h depuis qu'il avait gagné la guerre. Il sauta soudain sur ses pieds et lança à Tom :

« Hey, ça te dit qu'on fête ça avec deux grande chope de Bierraubeurre ? »

« Mais.. tout le monde va fuir en me voyant non ? »

« Mais non ! Tu n'auras qu'à mettre ta capuche ! »

« Et mes yeux ? Il faudrait au moins que je leur jette un sort pour les faire changer de couleur ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je les aime tes yeux moi.. »

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de l'ex- Seigneur des Tenèbres.

« Alors allons-y ! »

Dumbledore sortit de son bureau suivis par Voldemort qu'il tenait par la main. Au comble de la joie, les deux compères se mirent à chanter à tue-tête l'hymne de l'Oklahoma (3) ce qui eût pour effet de reveiller le Survivant, présentement dans les bras d'un certain blond terriblement sexy.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » s'exclama Draco très vulgairement.

Harry le regarda tendrement en se disant que de toute façon il en avait entendu des bien plus belles durant ces deux heures de pure folie. Se rappelant du pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de Draco, ceçi incluant non-seulement le strip-uno mais aussi le discours du directeur sur son « plan machiavélique pour en finir enfin avec cette chocogrenouille de guerre » (oui Albus est un fervent partisant des jurons à nom de sucreries) qu'il avait conconcté ainsi que la fuite de la moitié des élèves, l'arrivée de Voldemort puis la fuite du restant des élèves et Draco, blasé lui aussi, qui avait gentillement proposé au balafré une petite partie de carte dans sa chambre privée.

« La guerre doit être finie ! Viens on va voir ! »

Harry, nu tel le vers comme au premier jour de son existence, bondit du lit du prefet en chef et enfila ses vêtements n'importe comment avant de chercher ses lunettes à tâtons dans toute la pièce. Draco quant à lui s'étira comme un chat et enfila en pestant contre les ardeurs, ma foi pas si désagréable que ça dans d'autres temps, de son hublot frétillant.

« Grouille-toi Dray ! On va tout louper ! »

Le-dit Dray grommela quelques injures à caractère hautement impie et se rendit, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, d'un jean et d'une paire de chaussette, dans son immense salle de bain. Harry sautillait de joie en tous sens, on s'attendait presque à le voir crier « Zoug-zoug ! Petit zézeuner ! » (4) tant il était au comble de la forme. L'unique héritier Malfoy et seul représentant vivant de sa famille, hésitait entre différent ton de gris pour sa chemise en soie. Harry s'énervait et bondissait en tous sens mais Draco n'en avait cure.

« Draco ! »

« Écoute mon petit Potty, tous les êtres peuplants cette planête, qui seront incessament sous peu réduit à néant si c'est tonton Voldy qui a eu le dessus, ne sont pas comme toi des personnes négligées et… »

« Oh Dray ! Abrège tu veux ! »

« Laquelle je mets ? »

« La noire ! La noire te va trop bien ! Elle te file un ptit air gothique »

Draco enfila sa chemise avec élégance tout en se demandant comment diable, ou plutôt comment Salazar, pouvait-il ressembler à une cathédrale (n'oublions pas que Draco ne comprend rien au style moldu). Il venait de fermer son troisième bouton lorsque le Survivant, n'y tenant plus, l'attrapa par la main et le tira hors de la chambre. Les dernières paroles de Draco dans cette pièce qu'il avait tant aimée furent :

« Hey, mais attends une seconde Potter. Noir ce n'est pas un ton de gri…..AAAAAAH ! »

Draco volant et Harry galopant devant lui, il arrivèrent prestement dans la grande salle qui semblait trois fois plus imposante vide. Draco ayant enfin retrouvé la terre ferme, s'épousseta d'un geste daidaigneux pendant que son ptit brun scrutait la salle à la recherche d'une improbable personne encore en vie. C'est alors que ses grands yeux verts s'arrondirent de stupeur et qu'un large sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique (5).

« C'est BUBUS ! », hurla-t-il dans les oreilles délicates du prince des Serpentard.

« BUBUS !! Tu me vois ? »

Albus Dumbledore se retourna majestueusement et fit un petit geste de la main à Harry. C'est alors que le blond et le brun se figèrent, l'un d'effroi, l'autre de surprise. Il se rendirent soudain compte que la main que tenait Albus n'était autre que celle de…

« Hey, mais c'est pas Voldychou ? » murmura Harry.

Draco tomba dans les pommes. Le Survivant le soutins tant bien que mal au comble de l'inquiètude.

« Dray ? Dray ça va ? Je t'en prie réponds-moi ! »

En voyant ça, Albus et Tom transplanèrent directement jusqu'à eux.

« C'est normal… » dit Albus d'un ton gentil tout en tapotant sur le dos du petit brun. « C'est le choc ! »

Draco ouvrit un œil et la première chose qu'il vit furent trois paires d'yeux, l'une bleu ciel, l'autre d'un vert émeraude qui lui rappelait vaguement un sentiment de bien être et la troisième rouge sang qui se mit à dire :

« Tiens, mais c'est le plus sexy des Malfoy ! »

Le plus hot et dernier des Malfoy perdit à nouveau conaissance.

« Je crois qu'il saigne du nez » remarqua très judicieusement Harry. (6)

« C'est pas grave ! » le rassura Albus pour qui rien n'était plus grave désormais.

« On va fêter la bonne résolution de la guerre chez Rosmerta, tu viens avec nous 'Ry ? » lui demanda Voldemort.

Devant une si grande preuve de gentillesse de la part du plus méchant des méchants de GrandMéchant-land, et devant une si bonne nouvelle, Harry ne pus resister et accepta l'invitation.

Il porta Draco un bon boût du chemin, jusqu'à ce que celui-çi se reveille et l'embrasse en lui faisant des propositions indécentes. Lorsque le blond pervers remarqua la présence de son dirlo et d'un serpent à forme humaine bien connue, il faillit retomber dans les pommes mais la voix exquise de son élu l'en empêcha. La joyeuse bande se rendit donc au bistro, pour dignement repeindre la ville en rouge (7).

Rosmerta les acceuillis avec un immense sourire et les fit asseoir à une table près du feu. Le bistrot était entièrement vide, à part un fauteuil qui abritait une forme conpacte et inhumain, arborant une masse incroyable de cheveux noir et lisse.

« Mais c'est ce bon vieux Severus ! » cria Dumbledore.

La forme se mit à bouger, et le nez aquilin du professeur Snape sortit de sous une cape. Lorsqu'il vit le joyeux quattuor attablé, Harry sur les genoux de Draco et Albus sur ceux de Tom, il perdit lui aussi conaissance.

« Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! » s'exclama Dumbledore en s'approchant de Snape pour le réanimer.

« Dis-lui qu'à présent il peut toujours courir pour avoir un post de prof de « Défense contre les forces du mal » .. » se moqua gentillement Voldemort.

Snape finit pas se reveiller et alla trinquer avec son pire élève, son filleul, son patron et le seigneur de ténèbres, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva la guerre, les élèves de Poudlard bien au chaud chez eux, Harry et Draco fricotant et plus si affinités dans les toilettes des « Trois Balais » et Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore et Tom Jesudor, buvant et chantant à tue-tête des chansons paillardes jusuqu'au bout de la nuit, Rosmerta tapant la mesure sur son comptoire.

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent tous la gueule de bois !

Fin

1 Ce n'est qu'une expression

2 Bien plus marrant que le strip-pocker ! (Et plus rapide aussi héhéhé Hey ! Vous imaginez une strip-bataille ? . )

3 Oui-oui je fais bien une fixation sur l'hymne de l'Oklahoma..

4 Oui mes références cinématoraphique ….ahem… et encore, ce n'est que Cendrillon…

5 MERRY CHRISTMAS !

6 Vous avez vu la perspicacité intense dont ce jeune homme fait preuve ? C'est carrément azimovesque !

7 Traduction très approximative d'une expression anglaise qui veut dire : boire jusqu'en avoir plus soif et plutôt envie de vomir.


End file.
